In some vehicles, a gear shift lever in a passenger compartment of the vehicle can be moved by an operator of the vehicle to shift the vehicle transmission between its park gear and other gears, such as reverse, neutral and forward drive gears. The shift lever is mechanically coupled to the transmission through a cable that transmits the shift level movement to a transmission shift mechanism. Other vehicles use a so-called “shift-by-wire” system wherein an operator shift lever or shift control unit is not physically coupled to the transmission shift mechanism by a cable. Instead, the shift control unit is electrically coupled to a shift actuator that is arranged to shift the transmission upon receipt of a signal from the shift control unit that a transmission gear shift is desired by the operator. If electrical power is lost to the vehicle, or to the electrical circuit of the vehicle from which electricity is supplied to the shift-by-wire system, then the ability of the operator to control shifting of the transmission via the shift control unit is also lost.